


Beacon Hell- Population 500,000 and Dropping

by BookOfACG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Vigilante Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfACG/pseuds/BookOfACG
Summary: A lot can change in a few years. After their house was burnt down, the Hales- bar Peter Hale- moved out of Beacon Hills in favour of New York City. The Beacon Hills they remembered was a safe one, where the most the police department had to deal with was a B&E or car crash, Lacrosse was a kid's biggest worry and Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital never had anything worse than a car crash or shooting. The Beacon Hills they came back to was dangerous, a Bermuda triangle of murderers and kidnappers, the high school was constantly a crime scene and the hospital had been left a bloody mess more times than anyone wanted to admit. All of the police departments more mysterious cases were solved by an 'anonymous' vigilante group called 'The Pack'. And the only people who seemed to know anything was Scott McCall's clique.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Beacon Hell- Population 500,000 and Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologize in advance. I'm English and this is not edited.

He could feel everyone eyeing his sisters and him the second they walked into the school. It was partially curious, slightly cautious and a few were wondering if asking them out would get them anywhere. The chatter in the corridors almost went silent when the doors opened then picked back up again quickly, and the sudden change of sound had the Hale siblings turning to look at the source. They recognized the boy at the front- Scott McCall- and the boy on his right: Stiles Stilinski. There was a few people they didn't recognize- like the twins, the curly-haired boy, and the dark haired girl, but they recognized the rest of the clique: Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani. Derek was confused. A few years ago Stiles admired Lydia from a great distance, Jackson and Scott were always getting into fights and Danny would ignore Stiles' ramblings. The same ramblings that had started the huge ass crush Derek had on the other boy since they were kids. Apparently, everything and nothing had changed in the six years they had been in New York. Stiles was rambling about something, Derek was too far away to hear, but he could see everything: his eyes, his moles, the awkward way he moved, and he could feel the old crush fighting to be recognized. The group walked past them, and Derek picked up a fragment of the conversation.

"My dad's meeting us in the preserve at four," it was the dark haired girl speaking, and she turned to look at Lydia. "He said if you don't show up in an appropriate outfit he's bringing spares."

"Dammit."

Laura elbowed her younger brother, her lips twisted in a smirk, "Still pining over Stiles, brother?"

"Wha-no! Why would you say that?" It was useless, Derek could feel the blush burning his cheeks.

Cora laughed and dragged Derek towards her new locker, "If you don't want anyone to find out, Der Bear, do us all a favour and stop undressing him with your eyes."

~

Math was simultaneously the favourite and most hated class for Scott and his pack. On one hand, Miss Paisley didn't actually pay attention to what they were doing so they could discuss their latest target, but on the other it was _Miss Paisley_. No one like her for a very good reason: she sounded more robotic than an Alexa. Scott turned around so he could see his whole pack and started dishing out his orders.

"Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd- I need you four to patrol the woods," he turned to his next group, "Ethan, Aiden, Allison and Danny patrol the town; Lydia and Stiles I want you at the Sheriff's station, do your best to intercept any calls about these murders. Peter and Chris will be hacking cameras and researching." Scott glanced around at the entire pack, making sure he met all of their eyes. "Whoever this person is- they've murdered three people in the last three days. We didn't become vigilantes just to sit back and watch people die in our town, so we go out there and we find whoever is doing this, and we stop them."

"Duh, we know, Scotty," Stiles patted his best friends shoulder and rolled his eyes. "We were all there. You want me to bring in Satomi and her lot yet?"

"No, but make sure Deaton leaves the key out."

"Yes sir."

Derek had no idea how Stiles and his friends weren't in trouble- they were being quite obvious about not paying attention, but he had to admit his curiosity was piqued. Whatever they were discussing it seemed serious, and the kids surrounding them were making a point of not paying attention. Actually, everyone seemed pretty closed off, and was eyeing him more warily. Something was going down in Beacon Hills, he just had no idea what.


End file.
